


The Front Door Neighbor

by zeenanigans1983



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Romance, Smut, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeenanigans1983/pseuds/zeenanigans1983
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Plus Sized Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	The Front Door Neighbor

"Excuse me, coming through…sorry…passing through…" you kept mumbling as you walked through the crowded train car, trying to get to a seat. Just as you were a few feet away, a hot, burning sensation suddenly courses through you. 

"What the fuck, woman?! Watch it! Fucking fat dumbass…" 

You barely hear the man screaming at you as it finally registers that a cup of black coffee was the reason why. The pain now courses through you and yet you couldn't scream inside the crowded train, instead, tears flow from your eyes as you bore the pain and humiliation brought about by the people around you snickering and whispering about how your weight is a nuisance.

You finally sigh in relief as you open the door to your apartment. You don't usually mind that you're not the usual size eight like most New York women are but when you get a rude reminder like what happened in the subway, it's like a whole building crashes down upon you and you drown yourself in self loathing.

And that's what you do that night, unable to sleep until about 3 or 4 in the morning. You called in sick later in the day, thankful that you weren't needed in the hospital anyway. 

You decided to take advantage of your days off to restock your fridge and kitchen cabinet. It had been 3 full weeks since you last went on a grocery run and you just got paid.

You were running through your list on your phone when you bumped into something solid and sturdy. You yelped as you expected to hit the floor but you felt a pair of hands grip your sides firmly, effectively preventing your fall.

"Are you alright?" a soft baritone asks you and when you look up, eyes as blue as a lazy Sunday afternoon were regarding you with genuine concern. You quickly gather the rest of his face--a sharp jawline emphasized by a faint dusting of facial hair, delicate, pointed nose like those European princes you read about and lips pink like freshly spun cotton candy down at Central Park.

You soon realize you were staring instead of answering his question. You also still feel his hands curled around your arms.

"Um, yeah, yeah, I'm fine…I'm-I'm sorry I wasn't, uh, um, looking…" great, you have succeeded at sounding like a bumbling mess in front of a very attractive man. 

He sighs in relief and lets you go, stepping away a little.  _ Oh god he's so…big _ , you think to yourself. He looked like he was sculpted by the gods themselves and suddenly you felt insecure as you stood there, all five foot five and one hundred eighty pounds of you. You mumble another quick apology and make a mad dash to the stairs, leaving one confused man on your wake.

  
  


_ Great _ , Bucky thought to himself as he watched you run for the stairs.  _ I scared off the new neighbor.  _ He had only seen you a few times and had been meaning to introduce himself but he couldn't seem to catch you at a good time. Steve had told him he had to start socializing if he wanted to reassimilate to society again after living six months in Tibet by himself in the mountains.

He desperately needed the break after working for the family who owned one of the biggest media conglomerates in the world. He reached his tipping point when he and his PR team had to handle the scandal one of the sons got tangled in. He did his job well but when he suddenly broke down in his penthouse one night, he knew he had to get out before he lost his sanity altogether.

When he returned Stateside, he gave up all that was connected to his former life--the penthouse, three of his four cars and broke up with his model girlfriend. Olivia wasn't very happy at first but he knew better. He was proved correct when he saw her in a magazine with a new man.

And yet, here he was, unable to even introduce himself to his neighbor.

  
  


The following day, you finally saw through your plan to lose weight, starting off with running for half an hour. You welcomed the burn on your legs and the sweat that drenched your body. It felt good, and you hoped you could do it consistently moving forward.

By the time you approached your apartment complex, you were humming happily along to Katharine McPhee on your music player.

Just as you were sticking your key in, you heard the sound of someone moaning and retching from the door across yours. You frowned and debated about whether to knock to check up on your neighbor or just go on with your day. You decided on the latter but just as you were to knock, the retching and moaning stopped, followed by the faint sound of what you thought was water running. You went back to your apartment, hoping that whoever it was on the other side would feel better within the day.

But it wouldn't even be noon yet when you hear your neighbor seemingly in pain again. When you heard a particularly nasty sounding cough come across, you jumped off your bed and rushed to your front neighbor.

_ Oh my god, I'm fucking dying…alone, _ Bucky thought to himself as he barfed out what little chicken noodle soup he had this morning. He felt weak and it was taking all of his strength to just even kneel in front of the toilet bowl. His phone was back in his room and he didn't know if he could crawl back to get it to call the ER. He tried, but he wasn't even halfway to the door when he fell into a heap on the tiled floor. 

He gave himself a few moments to rest but when he tried to get up again after a few minutes, his vision spun before fading to black. 

You felt bad about picking your neighbor's door but when it suddenly grew silent inside, you automatically assumed the worst and barged in. Silently thanking the fact that the place had a similar layout as yours, you knew where to look.

"Oh fuck," you gasped as you found the guy who caught your fall yesterday unconscious in the bathroom. Your doctor instincts kick in and with a burst of adrenaline, you were able to drag him out and lay him on his bed. You recognized the signs and knew he was dehydrated. You immediately call 911 and soon enough, he was being wheeled out to the hospital.

"Thanks, Pete. Can I go see Mr. Barnes now?" you smile gratefully to your colleague who attended to your neighbor. "It's just that he lives alone and he has no family I can call for him." 

Pete returns your smile and nods. "Sure, Dr. Y/L/N. He’s still asleep though."

You made your way to your neighbor's room and find he was still out for the count. He was breathing more steadily now and you sigh in relief that you found him when you did. Tiptoeing quietly inside, you decide to stay and watch over him. Not long after though, you fall asleep yourself on the couch as well. 

The first thing Bucky sees when he finally wakes up is your sleeping form on the couch in front of his bed. His face scrunches as he tried to recall what had happened. His mind draws a blank after his attempt to stand up while he was inside his ensuite. A dull ache throbs at the back of his head and he closes his eyes to try and sleep again.

When he wakes again, it's still you he sees, this time, seated on a chair beside his bed. You straighten up and smile at him right away.

"Hi," you say in greeting. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a wilted plant," Bucky tells you with a grimace. "How did you--" 

Your face turns beet red at recalling how you broke into his house like a burglar. "I am so sorry, Mr. Barnes. I--" 

"Please, call me Bucky."

"Bucky…I'm so sorry, I um, had to pick the lock on your door. When you suddenly stopped retching I began to worry and…" 

Bucky smiles at you weakly, obvious his energy isn't back up to a hundred percent yet. Despite it, you thought he was the most beautiful man you've ever seen.

"Thank you--"

"Y/N. I'm a doctor here as well, that's why they allowed me to check up on you."

"Oh," Bucky says softly. "I don't know how to thank you, Y/N."

  
  
  


"I don't want to impose…"

"You are not imposing, Bucky, I promise," you put a hand on your waist as you told him. He cowers a little as he shakes his head.

"I thought so," you say a little smugly and gave him a cheeky grin. "Besides, I haven't cooked in a long time, here you go," you slide over to his side a plate of your marinara penne pasta and roast chicken. Bucky smiles at you gratefully before digging in. The moan he let out after the first bite bordered on being pornographic and the sound tickled you all over, settling in your belly. 

It had been a month since his dehydration episode and since then, you made it a point to always look out for him whenever you can. He was a little hesitant at first, more like embarrassed, if he was being astute, but you were far more persistent. It's the doctor in you to be naturally caring. Bucky didn't stand a chance with that. 

You both keep a steady stream of conversation, getting to know each other better in the process. After his ER episode, he found himself wanting to keep you in his life. As a friend or otherwise, he realized that he didn't have a lot of relationships he held close. His instincts haven't failed him before, and right now it is telling him that he should hold on to you tight.

While these thoughts ran rampant inside Bucky's head, he didn't realize he had been staring at you until you paused speaking.

"...I mean I am used to it already though sometimes…Bucky?" you stop twirling your drink when you saw how he was fixing you with a look you weren't sure of. It did feel though like he was seeing through your outer facade. Like he was peeling your layers and making you more vulnerable than how you’re already feeling at sharing your experiences with him.

He seemed to be in a trance listening to you and looked at you owlishly when you called his name. 

“You okay?” you ask.

Bucky seemed to think for a bit before responding to you.

“Oh, um, yeah, I’m good. Yeah...sorry about that.”

Bucky went to bed that night and did not sleep until the wee hours of the morning. You didn't fare any better yourself, tossing and turning. Every time you close your eyes, a pair of intense, blue orbs haunted you. You knew you'd been attracted to him the first time you saw him and you also understood that that will never be reciprocated.

And so you went on with your life, forcing and, well, eventually making peace with the fact that the neighbor across the hall will only remain a friend. 

  
  


"Thank you, Ms. Potts, I'll definitely have a lot to think about tonight," Bucky stood and took Pepper Potts' hand to shake. He let out a sharp exhale as he stepped outside onto the warm New York sidewalk. A couple of months of 'reassimilating' had Bucky thinking about getting back into the swing of things. One of them was getting a job. While his former employer had given him a generous offer to take his position back, he flat out refused and had gone to a start up tech company making waves with their groundbreaking approach to social media. He wanted to help them get off the ground and he was confident he could. 

The offer was pretty solid, he didn't need an exorbitant salary and what Potts New Media had offered, he felt was competitive enough. The excitement he felt about his new prospect was a welcome emotion. He dialed the first person he thought of, unable to keep it himself any longer, else he'd explode. 

"Hey neighbor," he said as soon as you picked up. Ducking to an empty alley, he leaned against the brick wall and grinned.

"What's up, Barnes? This is a first," you respond with amusement.

Bucky tells you that he's secured a job offer and that he wanted to celebrate with you. You feel your face flush with warmth at his news, wondering why he'd thought of you in the first place.

"So what'd you say?" Bucky asks hopefully. In the back of his mind he held a mantra, 'you're not asking her to a date' 

"Okay, I'll move a few appointments so I can come home earlier and clean up a bit. 7 okay?"

Bucky's smile couldn't grow any bigger if he tried. "Can't wait." 

  
  


_ This isn't a date, Y/N. Bucky doesn't like you that way. _

You kept telling yourself the words as soon as Bucky knocked on your door promptly at 7 in the evening. Despite what your brain was screaming at you, you still made an effort to look nice. You found your favorite flattering black cap sleeve dress that flared from the waist down. You finished the look with your red bomber jacket and your studded black wedges. Make up was kept at a minimum, but you were happy that it still made your best features pop.

_ Maybe for once I would forget my insecurities,  _ you thought.

Well, not when you're with one of the most eligible bachelors of New York, apparently.

Bucky chose a high end Italian restaurant and some had recognized him, snapping photos and posting them on social media. It didn't take long for you to be found and tagged on the pictures. Your phone kept buzzing in your purse, begging for you to open it.

"Might be the hospital," Bucky said. "It's okay, I don't mind."

You both were having a good time already and didn't welcome the interruption, but wanting to be sure, you checked anyway. Your face paled and your stomach churned at the comments about your weight and your looks.

_ OMG she's like Sienna Miller but on steroids ew!  _

_ Bucky Barnes dumped Olivia DuPlasse for her?! _

_ *Bucky Barnes' eyes has left the building* _

Suddenly, the dress you're wearing felt tight in all the wrong places. The sleeves showed your thick arms, the flare of your skirt emphasized your wide hips and the rolls of your stomach--everything felt wrong.

Bucky immediately noticed your distress and reached out to you from across the table. You flinched as soon as the tips of his fingers brushed the top of your hand, withdrawing it quickly and stowing it on your lap under the table.

"Y/N, what's wrong?" he asks worriedly. You don't say anything and shake your head slowly as he saw tears starting to build from your eyes.

"Bucky, I--I shouldn't be here," you immediately got up from your seat, not caring if the main course hasn't been served yet. You lost your appetite anyway. The chair beneath you squeaks awkwardly as you push it backward to allow you to stand up. Your feet propel you quickly outside, not wanting to see the look on Bucky's face--he probably would come to his senses anyway and realize he didn't have to tolerate you anymore.

You run and run until your feet hurt just as you reach your apartment building. In your haste to leave, you forgot your phone and left it with Bucky at the restaurant. You groaned in annoyance as it meant you definitely would be seeing him again sooner than you would have preferred.

Bucky's jaw fell when you abruptly got up and left him. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why your mood soured so quickly. He was just about to leave when he noticed your phone on the table. Picking it up, his confused expression morphed into anger at having seen the vitriolic comments about you and your appearance. No one should talk about you like that and he was determined to let you know that you shouldn't be minding what others are saying.

He was back in the apartment building in no time and didn't waste any more by knocking insistently on your door.

"Y/N--it's me, open up," Bucky called out, his voice firm. He waited a few seconds before trying again. "I know you're still up and I'm not leaving until you open this door."

Bucky could hear a muffled groan before the soft patter of footsteps approached. The door finally opens, revealing you in a flannel sleeping dress that ran mid thigh. Your hair was up in a messy bun and you were still wearing your glasses while your TV was playing in the living room.

"Bingeing Outlander without me?" he asked with a cheeky grin. He tried to keep his voice casual but seeing the sadness in your eyes made him want to pull you in his arms and never let you go.

"Go away, Bucky. I don't need your charity any more," you tell him forlornly. You push the door to close it, but Bucky pushes it back a little to step inside and closes it behind him.

Your brows furrowed in confusion especially when he steps within your personal space, leaving only a little space between you two.

"Charity? You think I'm just being charitable?" he asks with incredulity.

You try to step backwards, but he grabs you by the waist, planting you firmly close to him. You gasp softly at the feel of his hands on you and the way he's looking at you, like how he did those weeks ago.

"I'm not--Y/N, what--is it because of the comments? I saw them and I--" 

"You're damn right it is," you tried to say angrily but it came out shaky instead. You look away from Bucky's gaze but he cups your chin with his fingers to keep you looking at him. "I'm not--" 

"Don't," Bucky cuts you off, his voice terse. "Don't you fucking dare, Y/N."

You wiggle away from Bucky's grasp and he lets you go reluctantly. Facing away from him, you walk towards the window, crossing your arms over your chest. "I need you to go, Bucky. Please." 

" _ No _ ."

You turn around with an agitated expression. Bucky's usual sky blue eyes were a shade darker now, his hands clenched in fists at his sides, clearly suppressing his anger. Not at you, but at the way you're seeing yourself negatively.

"I'm not going away, Y/N. Not in a million years. God, I wish you could see yourself the way I see you," he says exasperatedly. He's taken a few steps to shorten the gap between you two. "You're…you're the most sensitive and caring person I've ever met. I'm always excited when I see you on the other side of my door, it's like I'm fucking sixteen again."

By the time he ended speaking he was close to you again. He tucked a stray lock of hair that had escaped your bun and you closed your eyes at the feel of his fingertips brushing against your skin. Bucky lets it slide down to the curve of your neck. The energy in the room shifts, and suddenly you feel warm all over and all you can hear are your deep breaths together with Bucky's.

"Bucky…" you dared to venture your eyes upward and your breath stops at the way he looks at you. It was a look you thought you'd never be on the receiving side of.

Bucky sighed as he kept his eyes trained straight towards yours. He was getting tired of suppressing his feelings for you. Feelings he thought he'd never have after the rollercoaster of emotions he'd spent on Olivia. Feelings that left him literally gasping for breath at the intensity of how it consumed him.

Right now, try as he might, he couldn't keep his heart and mind in check any longer. It didn't help how your amber eyes held his own.

He was craving that breathlessness again, and you were the only one who he'd let steal the air from his lungs.

His other hand drew up to the other side of your neck before he dipped his head down to graze his lips over yours. He pulled away slowly, only to find you looking at him in wide eyed surprise.

"Y/N…I--"

This time, it was you who crushed your lips to his. Bucky immediately responded with a muffled groan and returned your fervor by pulling you flush against his torso, his right hand splayed over the small of your back. Your hands began to roam from his waist to his back, curling your fingers over his shoulders to steady yourself. You moaned when he sucked on your lower lip before pushing his tongue in and sucking yours as well. You couldn't find it in you to stop, in fact, you never wanted to. It was as if something had finally gone right in your life.

_ I could die right now,  _ Bucky thought to himself as he kissed the living daylights out of you. He'd die a happy man if kissing and holding you was the last thing he ever did.

He momentarily untangled his mouth from yours to catch his breath. His breath hitched at the sight of you-mouth slightly open, shoulders heaving as you stared at him shock and admiration.

"Jesus H Ch--" you began to say but Bucky has other ideas and reattaches his lips to yours, unflinchingly much more so this time. The hand that was on your back moves further south to your bottom and was joined by his other hand, squeezing both generously, making you shriek a little, also inadvertently pushing yourself closer to him. He groans as he gropes you and begins to hike up your sleep dress until it bunches up on your waist. His lips begin slithering from your lips to your pulse point, giving it light licks and softly sucking it, making you a whimpering mess under his lips.

It was Bucky's turn to be thankful this time at the similar layouts of both your apartments. Not one second more was wasted as he walked you backwards until you reached your room. 

His eyes never left you even as he closed the door behind him, one hand on your waist as if you were going to pull away from him. You pushed his dress jacket off of him and your impatience nearly got the best of you, almost tearing off his shirt.

Bucky chuckles at this as he resumed nipping at your neck. "You're still way too dressed, sweetheart," he whispers, making you shudder at the vibration of his voice against your skin. His brow furrows when you pull back and step away. Even in the dimmed light, he can see the fear in your eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asks but doesn't move close to you. "Did I do something wrong? Tell me."

You put your head down and tears begin to prickle your eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this," your voice breaks as you finish and you break into a full sob when Bucky's arms encircle your body.

"Hey ssshhh…it's okay, it's okay…we don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with," he whispers gently over your crown while his fingers run careful circles over your back. He walks you to the bed so you both can sit down. "It's okay," he kept repeating to you until you were somewhat calmed down.

When Bucky was satisfied that you had indeed calmed down, he beckons you to lay on the bed and tucks you in. He was picking up his discarded clothing on the floor when you made a split second decision. 

“Bucky… I--,” you sit up and pull the covers up to your shoulders. “Stay...please?”

He looks back at you and his heart nearly breaks at the sight of you asking him to stay. Your eyes were red rimmed with another onslaught of tears and couldn’t find it in himself to deny you. Not when you are at your most vulnerable. Not when you feel you are at your lowest.

He smiles at you serenely and nods. Instead of dressing up, he folds his shirt and jacket and places it on the chair by your vanity and strips down to his boxers before joining you on the bed. He doesn’t lay beside you right away, his eyes seemingly seeking permission first if he could.

A breath of relief passes him when you hold his hand and gently tug him down to lay beside you. He does so and you turn to your side.

“Just...I need you to hold me, please,” you whisper and he complies, wrapping an arm around you and nuzzling his chin on your shoulder. You sigh softly in contentment at feeling his warmth seemingly enveloping you and not long after, you fall into a restful sleep. Just as you were slipping away to slumber, you swore you heard him whisper something in your ear.

“For as long as you need me to.”

  
  


For as long as he can remember, Bucky had always loved mornings. It was always another chance for him to be better than he was from the previous day. He also loved seeing the sun rise from the horizon as it never failed to make him feel hopeful for the rest of the day.

Though the previous night ended in a rather sour note, he had chosen to see the positive side of it. A smile broke out of his face when he opened his eyes to be met with you draped on his side, your sleeping form bringing him butterflies in his stomach he hadn't felt in a while. The early Saturday sun was beginning to filter in through your burgundy and cream curtains but didn't want to wake you yet, knowing how stressful last night was. Carefully extricating himself from you, he got out of bed to surprise you with breakfast. 

After about an hour, he was finishing plating two plates of food when a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. Bucky smiles at the feel of you pressed against his bare back.

"I thought you left," you whispered as you hugged him tighter to you when he lifted one of your hands and kissed your knuckles.

"I couldn't even if I tried, sweetheart," he pries your hands off so that he could turn around to face you. "Good morning. You must be hungry."

He turns you around and guides you to sit on one of the barstools, sliding a plate to you as soon as you are settled. You look at him in curious surprise. 

"I didn't know you could cook?" 

Bucky smirks before pouring you a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice.

"Only breakfast. Trust me, I can only make blueberry pancakes and nothing else."

You giggle a bit at this and begin digging in. You involuntarily let out a sinful moan at the first bite, the sweetness of the blueberries and the fluffiness of the pancakes creating a delightful explosion of flavor in your mouth. Bucky's eyes shot at you and the sound of your voice tensed him up, the feeling settling below his boxers that now felt two sizes too small. He had to discreetly adjust himself, praying that you wouldn't make the same noise so he could survive breakfast. 

"Oh my god, Bucky, this is so good," you say in absolute pleasure. "Are you alright?"

"Oh um, yeah, I'm-I'm great, glad you like it," he stutters out and proceeds to concentrate on his food. He finishes before you and quickly puts his dishes in the sink. This doesn't go past you and you grab his wrist with a worried look on your face.

"Bucky, what's wrong?" you ask, all innocence in your face and tone. He pulls his wrist away but you were holding on firmly. Your knuckles accidentally brush his covered crotch instead. He lets out a strangled sound between a hiss and a moan and you realize what's actually happening.

"Y/N, I'm sorry I--I'm fine, really, I can just-I can t-take care of…this. It's fine, I promise," Bucky struggles to say, and you also realize you were still holding on to him, your grip tightening at hearing him suppress his physical need for you.

Bucky watches you with cautious eyes as you slip down from your seat until you are standing in front of him, your hand still wrapped around his wrist. You look down at the space between the two you and you gasp inaudibly at his erection straining his boxers. From your vantage point you can tell how hard he is and how it must be painful to stifle his need for release.

You look up once more and his once easy blue-grey eyes were now two spheres of azure, regarding you with pure lust. It was a look you never thought anyone would ever give you and here is this nearly perfect Adonis of a man staring at you as if you're the only one who can satisfy his carnal needs.

Bucky carefully observes you and lets you direct what happens next, even if his mind was screaming at him to grab you and slam you to the wall and fuck you ten times to the next month. Instead, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, a silent acquiescence to you to decide how the rest of the morning goes.

He hisses when your fingertips begin their ascent from the band of his boxers across his bare chest until it settled on his lips. A labored breath passes through his lips as your thumb caresses it. He dares to open his eyes and sees you looking at him in wonder. 

"Your lips are so soft…" you whisper as if you were discovering it for the first time. "Kiss me, Bucky."

Bucky mutters an 'oh my god' before cupping your neck with both hands to pull you close to him to grant your request. You instinctively press yourself to him, suddenly feeling desperate to feel his warmth against you. He coaxes your mouth open and you oblige, a whimper coming off of you as he began alternating between nibbling your lower lip and tangling his mouth with yours. He groans at the taste of you--hints of the bitter coffee that was punctuated with the sweetness of oranges and blueberries and something inherently just you.

"I want you Y/N, please," he pleads with you and the wrecked way he sounded made your knees weak. You could feel your own arousal beginning as your underwear starts to dampen and a slight tightening in your belly. Bucky grabs your waist and whispers harshly in your ear to jump. You hesitate for a moment and give him a questioning look.

"Sweetheart, I’ve been dreaming about those thighs wrapping around my waist.  _ Jump, _ " he growls out the last word and there was little room left for you not to oblige. You do as he's asked and cross your ankles at the dip of his lower back, his hands gripping your ass as he walked you both back to your room. All throughout the short trek back, he kept kissing you and sucking marks on your neck.

"You're mine," he whispers harshly before lightly biting the shell of your ear, the possessiveness in his tone momentarily shocking you.

Bucky slowly lays you on your back to the bed and he unlocks his lips from yours to hover over you, taking a moment to appreciate you looking like his piece of heaven on earth. You feel yourself blush under his reverent gaze, you had to look away for a moment. He takes your chin by his thumb and index finger to redirect you back to him.

"You'll tell me when you're uncomfortable?"

You nod slowly. He smiles at you before lowering himself once again to resume kissing you. He takes his time with your mouth, memorizing every curve of your lips as it molds with his. His hands begin hiking up your sleep shirt until it bunches at your waist, pausing again to look at you to seek permission.

You prop yourself up by your elbows before sitting up, taking his hands holding on to your dress to help him lift and pull it off of you.

"Oh fuck," he groans out at the sight of you topless in front of him. "C-can I?" he asks with a shaky voice as his hands reach out for your ample chest. You gently take his hands and press them on both of your peaks as you lay back down. Bucky groans once more at the feel of your breasts that perfectly fit his hands, giving each one a light squeeze before pinching your hardened buds. Your back arches at the sensation, forcing you to close your eyes tight.

"Nnnnhhhh Bucky…" you moan out loud when his mouth closes in one of your swells, your hands carding through his hair as he pays equal, reverent attention to each thereafter. He smirks as he gives one hard suck on each of your breasts before delving down further your stomach, again stopping when he reached the elastic of your underwear.

Bucky would be lying if he said that in spite of his hard on, he wasn't thoroughly enjoying worshipping your body. His body thrummed with excitement when you let him finally undress you, letting you see your curves for the first time. He was getting tired of you hiding in ill fitting clothes and felt that your body was something to be proud of. You were stunning in his eyes and he’d made sure to show you.

  
  


"Still okay?" he asks with a reassuring grin. He clambers back up to you and kisses you once more, letting you know you're still in control. You grab his free hand and slowly slither it down and inside your underwear.

"This for me?" he asks coyly as he begins ghosting his fingers up and down your slit.

"God yes, yes!" you gasp when Bucky finally inserts his middle and index finger inside your walls. He moves them up and down, your slick making it easy for him to slide in and out of you. You push your head back sideways, allowing Bucky to plant kisses on the side of your neck. He continues fingering you while moving down your body again until you can feel his lips hovering over your core. You prop yourself on your elbows and find him, once again, looking up to you for permission. You feel your neck blush once more as you don’t remember any of your exes that had been as willing as Bucky to go down on you.

Bucky smirks with an eyebrow raised and begins going to town. He added a third finger just as his lips closed in on your clit. You swore you could’ve seen stars and began pleading with him to let you feel that release. It doesn’t take long and with one swift push of his fingers and suck of his lips, you were trembling with a mind blowing orgasm, the intensity of which surprised you.

Bucky comes back to you after you’d ridden it out, licking his fingers clean of your release. You pull him down for a kiss and you let out a muffled groan upon tasting yourself on his lips.

“You’re fucking amazing, you know that?” Bucky whispers over your lips. He grinds his still clothed dick over your folds and you hiss at the feel of him hard even through his boxers.

“You really think so?” you ask breathlessly, and he kisses you in response. You were so lost in his intoxicating lips that you didn’t realize he’d taken the last piece of clothing separating his cock from your cunt.

“Yes, and I’ll never stop telling you and showing you that you are for however long it takes,” Bucky responds. Even though he was near whispering, you could hear the emotion thick in his voice. “Feel that?” he grazes your folds once more, this time with the tip of his erection. “Mmmmfuck…”

“Oh god, B-buck…” you stutter. Even with just the tip of his cock, you couldn’t believe how hard he was. For you. Because of you.

“Fuck baby, I need to be inside you, NOW,” he pleads into your ear and you nod your assent. Bucky pushes into you inch by agonizing inch. He’s by far the thickest you’ve had and you had to catch your breath as he continued to push inside you.

“Christ, Y/N, mmmnnhhh, y-you gotta stop that or I’m gonna fucking blow my load right away,” Bucky struggles to tell you. “Just relax, baby, I got you.”

“Ohhhh fuuuccckkk…” he says once he was fully seated inside your walls. He rests his forehead on the crook of your neck and catches his own breath before you lock your ankles on the dip of his back, urging him to start moving. Soon after, he’s alternating between long and slow strokes, setting a rhythm for what promises to be another intense orgasm. He was consistently hitting that spot that had you seeing the galaxy once again behind your eyes.

“Ohhh Buck, I-I’m c-c-close… oh god please don’t stop!”

“Let go, Y/N,” were his last words before he thrust into you hard one more time, hitting that same spot. You thought your first orgasm was hard enough, but this one, with him pulsating inside you as his own release came had your vision whitening out. Your mouth opens in a soundless scream as he continues to jerk and spasm inside you as he rides his own release. You’d been so far gone, it took you a few seconds to hear him breathing hard in your ear. 

“Y/N…”

“Bucky…”

He chuckles weakly over your shoulder blade before gingerly pulling out from you. You close your eyes at the loss and then feel the space beside you dip. His arm drapes over your stomach and you take this as a hint to lie on your side and tangle your leg with his as he pulls you close. You both felt so spent that you fell asleep within minutes with grins in your faces. 

The next few weeks had Bucky hanging out more and more at your place. Since your pediatric clinic appointments at the hospital were only during the day, he'd made sure to time his office hours so that he could come and pick you up so you could go home together. His apartment became more of a place for him only to change and shower. Bucky was taken aback when you pointed this out to him one day out of the blue.

“You don’t want me here?” he said casually but his eyes betrayed his tone. “I thought we were…”

He watches your body language carefully as you perched a hand on your waist. “What are we Buck?” Bucky took a deep breath and resolved to remove any other lingering doubt you have about how he felt for you.

“Y/N, sweetheart…”

Within a few strides, he is on to you, pulling you to him and kissing you hard, pouring all of his emotions into the kiss. You respond with the same fire as you feel yourself heat up from head to toe. You were dizzy with breathlessness when Bucky finally decided to catch his own breath. You let out a breath of relief that he felt the same way you were feeling for him.

“Tell me, I need to hear you say it,” you pleaded in a whisper. “I need to…”

“Yeah, I love you, so fucking much. It’s only been a couple of months but god, I want you to be mine, please?”

“Good,” you look up to him, tears brimming in your eyes. “I love you too and, yes, I am yours.”

You were only the front door neighbor a few months ago, and now, as Bucky kissed you senseless again, you were now front and center in his heart.


End file.
